The ending and a new beginning
by disneyqueen
Summary: One shot. An alternate ending to the movie in Ally's Point of View.


The weight hovered over Danny's head, all the time I kept my eyes on Max.. I didn't trust him one bit and I couldn't let Danny get hurt, because of him. Watching Max, I saw his finger flick as he tugged on his tie. I wanted to run, but my feet wouldn't move. The weight was about to fall and crush Danny. Suddenly, energy went straight to my feet and I ran on the stage yelling out, "Danny look out."

He gazed up, but then darted out of the way, just in time. The weight crushed onto the floor, breaking it. My heart was racing at top speed. Danny was also panting and I could tell from his face his heart was thumping madly too. Danny turned towards me, his eyes horrified and then he began trying to take off the ring. Yet, as Max had said, he couldn't take it off, no matter who hard he tugged at it. Running over to him and kneeling down next to him I asked, "you alright?" He nodded, but he was still shaken up a little bit. "Here, let me," I said, reaching for the ring.

Just as I reached for it, a hand gripped my arm behind my back. "Well, well it looks like we're going to need a stringer stage," Max sneered. Forcing me up, he turned me away from Danny. As if he fought got about the show he said, "Your choice Danny, your powers and your life for hers." With a flick of his hand a knife appeared his other hand; he brought it up against my neck. Danny stood up saying, "Let her go, Max now"

"Danny No you can't," I cried trying to break free, but his grip was too tight. Max shouted, "Shout up girl," into my ear.

'You can't talk to my daughter like that," my mom cried from the seats. At his distraction, I stomped on his foot and tried to reach Danny's safe arms, but before I could reach him blackness fall over me. I thought I'd fainted, but then I realized that I was in the sword box, on stage. I tired to get out, but it was locked. I was about to knock, but before I could a blade fall in to my right. Listening closely I heard Danny yell, "Max, I mean it let her go." Max replied in an almost hummus tone, "Oh Danny you must now there's a catch to this."

Then another blade came in this to my left. Gasping I tired to get out, but Max was talking again, "Last Chance Danny, surrendered and she'll be let go."  
I couldn't hear what Danny said next, but then Max said, "Alright then, say good bye to your sweetheart." With that another blade cut through. I screamed as loud as I could, "Ahhhhhh."

I could have sworn I heard Danny yell out my name, but I couldn't be sure. One second I was in the box and then a blinding light and then I was back in the box. I heard Max's voice saying, "People please seat down it'll all be over soon, and now lets have Danny finish his trick." I couldn't just let Danny down, finding a spot in between the swords I knocked as loudly as I could. I heard footsteps coming closer and I feared it might be Max. The door opened and I saw Danny's face.

"Allyson," he cried happily. Through clenched teeth formed in a smile I said, "get me out of here now." He nodded and said, "Well, better late than ever," as he took out the swords. The coward was still roaring with excitement. Max was still trying to calm them down, as I came out of the box. Hugging Danny tightly I whispered in his ear, "Don't ever think about surrendering your magic ever." He stepped back and held out his hand. I almost laughed, "Yeah."

As I slipped the ring off his finger Max turned to us his eyes on fire. Gulping I handed the ring to Danny, Max asked coolly, "What do you think you're doing?" Danny spoke up, "Oh, I'm just performing my final trick Max, isn't that what you've wanted, all this time." Danny and I walked up to him together. Glaring at Danny Max said, "You're no match for me Danny, you know it, no matter what your powers will soon be mine." Danny leaned closer saying, "Never."

Max turned his gaze towards me saying, "Are you sure about that?" Both of us saw Max's hands raise towards me. Danny stepped between me and Max, but at that instant Max sent both of us towards the ceiling.

Max smirked saying, "you want to reconsider Danny, before you both die." Danny just glared at him not saying anything. Spinning his hand Max sent us spinning around. I almost felt as if I was going to be sick, I was deathly afraid of heights. Closing my eyes as we spun something flashed in my mind. Max's ring. That was it. Opening my eyes still spinning I cried out to Danny, "Danny, the ring…it's the last piece of the puzzle use it against Max."

He held up the ring, but lost his grip, "Darn it." He cried. Max laughed, "lost what you need Danny, well that's not the only thing you'll lose tonight."

As if motioning me forward I flow down to him, his arms tightly holding around my waist. "Let, her go," Danny cried as he used his own magic to lower himself to the ground. Max shook his head and once again the knife reappeared in his hand. Danny watched horrified and I could see his head pondering over what he should do. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Cedric holding something small and round. The ring.

Danny must have seen it too, because he moved over towards him. I couldn't see what happened between them, but I prayed it was something good. Max's knife was now drawing blood from my neck. I prayed Danny had a plan.

Max called out one final time to him, "Your choice Danny, your life." He drug the dagger into me a little more, "or hers." Danny yelled, "Neither, Ally catch." He tossed something at me and I caught it in my right hand. It was indeed the ring. Slipping it on Max's finger, he pushed me towards the stage and vanished in a cloud of smock. Danny ran up to me and found me on the stage. Quickly with his magic he healed the bleeding. Just then the smock vanished and Danny and I got up and gave our bows.

As the crowed appealed I whisper in his ear, "I knew you could do it, thanks for everything." He shook his head and turned to face me, "no, thank you Allyson, I love you." Slowly he cupped his hand behind my head and drew me into a kiss. It seemed to last an lifetime, but it only lasted a few seconds, before Ms. McCalister came up and said, "it seems we have found our greatest kid magician, Danny Sinclair." Applause roared up as Danny took another bow.

After the show Danny and I sat in his room on the balcony, looking up at the stars. "Planning on anymore magic tricks tonight?" I asked. He smiled at me, "The only magic tonight was you Allyson, I love you so much." He sat there for a few more hours, JUST LIKE THAT. With me lying on Danny's chest and him stroking my hair. It was over a least for now, Max was gone and Danny and I had each found want we had always wanted. A true friend and a true love.


End file.
